The Untold
by guardian.purgatory
Summary: This is the untold story of Sirius Black . The witty , sarcastic , fun loving marauder loved by all ; and yet an unsolved mystery. Lyra Williams was just another one of the background gryffindors . But fate always has an unexpected course. Lyra is my OC. M for minor swearing


**Author's note: this is my first story published EVER. . so all criticism is appreciated. Please review and let me know our views . and please don't hate**

 **Disclaimer : the characters all belong to JKR. . I am just borrowing them . I swear I'll just put them back**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sirius Black was angry. Very angry indeed . So angry that he wanted to punch through a wall . May god help the person he would target his anger onto.**

 **But then again that was the problem. The person he was angry at was himself. He had never felt this angry in his life , not even when he as subject to his mother's taunts about his friends and Hogwarts house . Not even as a child back at the manor when he was punished for his sharp tongue with his mother . Not even then.**

 **He was stomping his way through the seventh floor corridor. The room of requirement - that was his destination. He wanted to be somewhere quiet . Not to ponder over his decisions but to scream on top of his lungs. And it felt like the place to be.**

 **He walked past the wall three times all the while thinking about his impulsiveness.**

 **Finally a door came into being right before his eyes. He opened it , got into the room and started , " FUCKING stupidity Why?! Why did – Ummm…who the hell are YOU?"**

 **Apparently he wasn't alone in that room –the room that he hadn't really noticed when he got in .He looked around the room. It looked like a bedroom. A little girl's bedroom to be precise. And a girl was lying on the bed holding a book in her hand looking curiously at Sirius .Why was the room of requirement a girl bedroom? He looked around in confusion.**

" **Its ok. I was just leaving . You can use the room." The figure got up from the bed went towards the bookshelf on the wall to put the book back and turned around .**

 **It was Lyra Williams. A fellow Gryffindor fifth year . But she also happened to be the most ungryffindory – Gryffindor . She was someone who kept to herself even in a crowded room. It was the last person Sirius expected to see here. He had always thought very few students knew about the room let alone a quiet Gryffindor girl .**

" **I thought you couldn't enter the room when someone's already inside. ", Sirius was still confused as to why he was still standing in a girls room. Not that he usually minded being in a girls room , but now was not the time.**

" **I think you have to be specific about it. I didn't really think anyone would be coming here this late. You can use the room. It'll change to whatever you want it to be once I get out ", she just smiled in her very quiet way. How can you smile quietly , Sirius couldn't help but wonder.**

 **After saying just that she went out the door .**

 **And for a second Sirius was left wondering about strange girls . But the room changed before his eyes into his bedroom back at the Potter's and he came back to his senses and remembered why he was here in the first place.**

 **His anger.**

 **Lyra Williams walked out of the Room of Requirement and started back to the common room. It was one of those days. Those days when everything comes crashing down and she just wanted to curl up in her bed and pretend that it is a nightmare.**

 **She had come to the room of requirement just to be alone. Alas it was in vain , only minutes after her coming to the room , in came the dashing Gryffindor looking like a storm . The last thing she needed was to witness some one else 's emotional trauma. She had enough and more on her plate.**

 **So Lyra walked out and swore to never think about it again.**

 **If only things were so easy as that.**

 **Sirius had spent the entire night in the room , just pacing and finding fault in everything he could find , mostly himself. He had let that damn Slytherin pride and cunning take the best of him. He was born with it and it never really seem to leave him . The very thought made him want to claw at his skin.**

 **He had thought he was done with it. That morbid customs and pureblood mania. Last summer was the last straw. Walburga , his mother dearest had given him an ultimatum , to act like a Black or get out of the house. And so he did. The cold indifference and spiteful looks that followed him from the day he was sorted a Gryffindor was left at that home. If you could even call it a home . The noble and most ancient house of Black , it was well and truly the darkest place of his life.**

 **But that was until last may 17** **th** **. He was free. Only once he got free did he realize something else - he was alone. Out on the street with just a wand and the jacket on his back with no money , no credentials and no place to go to . It was then he accepted he would never regret leaving that place. And he was sure this would've happened sooner , had it not been for Regulus . Sirius walked down the street and stuck out his wand onto the road and hailed the Knight Bus. His parents hated it, saying mixing muggle transport and magic was the utmost blasphemy. Well , all the more reason to travel by it then , thought Sirius.**

 **He went to the Potter's. The one place in the world , after Hogwarts that he didn't need to put up an emotional shield and protect himself from the hate . Charles and Anita Potter were more than welcome about him staying for the summer .**

 **And when James explained that Sirius is going to need new everything , Mrs. Potter just smiled and said "We'll go shopping this weekend. Till then you can use James' stuff , okay honey ?" , and ruffled Sirius' hair . And that was it. No questions asked. No inquiries . They had always known something like this would happen sooner or later. After all Sirius , for Mr. and Mrs. Potter was an honorary Potter.**

 **And now he felt ashamed at himself for he had acted on impulse to endanger Moony's secret. A moment's triumph could have made Moony loose every dream he has ever had . Sirius did not want to think about what would've happened if James' had not acted the moment he did . They would have ended up in the death of five boys – four killed by a werewolf and the werewolf dying of guilt and madness.**

 **Lyra was never a morning person . She always got into deep sleep in the early hours of the morning, and hated waking up early . It was 7 and if she didn't get up soon she was going to be late**

" **It should be illegal to start classes at eight " ,she grumbled to herself and walked to the bathroom. Her dorm mates lily Evans and her friend Marlene McKinnon was already dressed and ready to go to breakfast . Lyra came in just as they were about to go out.**

" **Oh! Hey , Lyra ! We were just about to go down for breakfast. Should we wait for you ?" , asked Lily, the ever nice person.**

" **No , its all right . You guys go on ahead. I'm not even awake properly .**

" **Ok ! bye", Lily waved and left the dormitory.**

 **Lyra went on with her morning routines. Even half awake she got ready soOn enough and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She wasn't a very talkative person (Especially half asleep ) and spend most of her time alone . Not because she was anti-social or anything . It was easier that way. She didn't really have to explain anything to anyone.**

 **So she took a seat alone and started on her toast . She was just thinking about her lessons and looking around when she noticed it .**

 **People from other tables and the Gryffindor table were staring at something and whispering . It wasn't her , obviously. What was happening that was so interesting for the whole school? She looked to the general direction of their stares and found it.**

 **It was the Marauders. Well** _ **most**_ **of the marauders. One of them was missing . A certain Mr. Black and not actually missing. Just sitting a few seats over looking like a hurricane personified. The trio of marauders were spotting various degrees of anger and irritation . Black looked quite miserable. Lyra couldn't remember the last time she saw them apart.**

 **Sure they had their fights ,but they never actually alienated one another before. Not like this at least . Not in front of the whole school . Something big must've happened. That would explain Black's thunderous appearance in the Room of Requirement last night**

 **Lyra couldn't help but think about how bad they must be feeling when James Potter looked around furiously to the very curious population the Great Hall and silenced the stares. She looked at Black and wondered like everyone else in the room : what had happened in between the marauders?**

 **Just then Sirius Black looked up to the marauders as if to see their expressions for about a second and turned his gaze along the table only to make eye contact with her. Lyra realized that she was looking at him curiously as if trying to figure out what was wrong with him and reflexively looked down. The last thing he probably wanted was being questioned by near strangers. Sirius looked back into his oatmeal and resumed his previous thunderous expression.**

 **Lyra just smiled to herself . Boys were so silly sometimes . But she couldn't help wish that they made up fast .**

 **Because a marauder without his friends was like a severed limb . Scary , and yet strangely sad.**


End file.
